megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Chariot Arcana
The Chariot Arcana (戦車, Sensha) is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as a king leading a chariot made up of two differently colored horses (in some cases mythical creatures). The Chariot Arcana is a symbol of victory, conquest, self-assertion, control, war and command. Personas of the Chariot Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Physical-based attacks. They are almost invariably warrior figures or mythological war deities. Characters who are of the Chariot Arcana are typically very driven individuals, who have a personal goal that they aim to achieve at any cost. It is not uncommon for Chariot characters to be short-tempered or aggressive. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The player can guarantee a fusion accident resulting in a Chariot Arcana persona by starting from a "hard reset" (as in, not already mid-game and loading a save or selecting "Return to Title") and performing a White Fusion after taking exactly 216 steps in an area where no enemies will attack, such as the Mikage Sun Mall. The Chariot Arcana is represented by Masao Inaba (also known as "Mark".) ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Chariot Arcana Social Link is represented by Kazushi Miyamoto, an enthusiastic athlete student enrolling in Gekkoukan High School similar to the protagonist. The protagonist can initiate the Social Link after April 24th, where he is informed that Sports Clubs are accepting new members. The protagonist can choose between Track Team, Swimming Club, or the Kendo Team in initiating the Chariot Arcana Social Link. Alternatively, even should the protagonist ignores the information and decides to not join any Sports Clubs, Isako Toriumi, the protagonist' homeroom teacher will eventually force him to join one of the sports club later. The Chariot Arcana Social Link powers up everytime the protagonist attends the Sports Club meetings, and upon completing the Social Link, Kazushi will give the protagonist his Sports Tape, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Chariot Arcana, Thor. The Chariot Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Aigis, one of the members of SEES. ''Portable'' If the player chooses to play as the female protagonist, the Chariot Arcana Social Link will be represented by Rio Iwasaki, when the protagonist chooses to be in either the volleyball club or the tennis club. But instead of the Sports Tape that the male protagonist receives from Kazushi, an Annotated Guide will be received from Rio instead, which also bestows the Ultimate Form of the Chariot Arcana, Thor. ''Persona 4'' The Chariot Arcana Social Link is represented by Chie Satonaka, a classmate of the protagonist in Persona 4. The Social Link is automatically created the next day after the protagonist and Yosuke's second venture into the Midnight Channel. The Chariot Arcana Social Link powers up everytime the protagonist interacts with Chie, where he helps her in her personal physical training for the Midnight Channel, and more importantly, helping her understanding her confused thoughts of being somewhat of a "tomboy" and her insecurities of lacking any talents. In the events of the Social Link, Chie also reveals several incidents of her and Yukiko during their childhood. Leveling the Chariot Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Chie to learn her distinct follow-up move, Galactic Punt, where Chie delivers a powerful kick on an active enemy, instantly knocking it out of the battlefield. On several occasions, Galactic Punt also works against some mini-bosses. However, the Protagonist must have struck down a target first. By the end of the Social Link, Chie reveals that she's still finding her area of expertise, but she also exclaims that with the help of the Protagonist, she would be able to find it, and thank the Protagonist. With her inner psyche changed, Chie's Persona, Tomoe Gozen will transmogrify into Suzuka Gongen. Completing the Chariot Arcana Social Link will also bestow the Ultimate form of the Chariot Arcana, Futsunushi. ''Persona 4 Arena'' The Chariot Arcana is represented by Chie Satonaka and her Persona, Tomoe Gozen. It could also be represented by Aigis and her Persona Athena, but Persona 4 Arena's official artwork book states that Athena's Arcana has changed to the Fool when Aigis has awakened to the Wild Card. Card Designs Category:Tarot *